


Cousin Elim's New Man

by ConceptaDecency



Series: The Cardassian Gossip Mill [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Family, Family Drama, Holidays, Humor, Humour, M/M, Mila Lived, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Cardassia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConceptaDecency/pseuds/ConceptaDecency
Summary: Cousin Elim spent years on Terok Nor surrounded by aliens (Mila's boss was awfully hard on him), but now he's back, and he needs a little help introducing his new man to his large, loving family (who only have his best interests at heart).
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Series: The Cardassian Gossip Mill [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703380
Comments: 76
Kudos: 227





	Cousin Elim's New Man

**Author's Note:**

> Good news, Mila didn't die after all!
> 
> This (much fleshed-out) story was based on a post I made on Tumblr a while back about Mila's large, Service Class family. I can't seem to find that post just now, but if some of it seems familiar, that's probably why.
> 
> Editing to add that [the Tumblr post](https://conceptadecency.tumblr.com/post/189479463377/new-headcanon) has been located! Thanks, [the_last_dillards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_last_dillards/pseuds/the_last_dillards)!

“Ma, you'll never guess who's dating again!"

"Hello to you too, Zella," said Tornara, reinforcing old-fashioned manners as befitted her role as family matriarch. "How are the children? Tell them Granny is making kana torte to bring for Solstice and if they're good citizens and work collaboratively for the greater good they'll find what they deserve inside."

"Hello, _Mother_. Yeah, I'll tell them. They can't wait to see you. But _guess_ who's dating again?"

"Really, Zella. You know I'm not a gossip. But I suppose it's your Cousin Edally. Well, I hope this one at least has a good job and knows the meaning of hard work. That girl has the worst luck. I don't know how her parents-"

"No, not Edally. I said you'd _never_ guess."

"Who? I don't know. Your Auntie Mila?"

"Ma, really, Mila? Can you see her ever getting married again?"

"Zella, your aunt was never married."

"Okay, she was never married, but she was certainly tied down. How do you think she got Elim?"

There was a sharp intake of breath. " _Zella!_ Bite your lip! I hope none of the children are around to hear you say such disgraceful things!"

"No, Ma, they're over at the neighbours'," Zella lied, jamming a rulot pop into the mouth of the sniffling toddler glued to her leg and signalling to her twelve and thirteen-year-olds that they should stifle their giggles if they knew what was good for them and take the younger kids out into the garden to shuck spine cobs for dinner, like they'd been _asked to_ five minutes ago. 

"Good. I can't believe you'd make such scandalous speculations about your own flesh and blood."

"Sure, Ma. Elim just appeared on Mila's doorstep one day in a basket. A gift from the State for her dedication. There's no other explanation."

"Zella, we are not having this discussion, primarily because there is nothing to discuss. Just tell me who's dating again."

"Ancestors forfend we be modern about something," Zella muttered under her breath, then changed the subject quickly before her mother could object. "Ma, you haven't guessed? Cousin Elim's got a new man!"

"No!" Tornara's voice brightened immediately. "Zella, that's wonderful news! Why in the Union didn't you tell me immediately? Mila must be delighted! She's waited for so long. My poor baby sister, her only child two months older than you and never even close to getting married. The only one of us without grandchildren. I really did despair for her. I don't know why Mila didn't arrange something for him years ago."

"I guess Mila had her reasons," said Zella, deciding now was not the time to further provoke her mother by stating the obvious reason — that Mila had had very little say in the trajectory of her son's life. She thanked the ancestors, just as she did every time she and her mother talked about her cousins and their marriages or lack thereof, that she and Acheen had met and fallen in love very appropriately during their apprenticeships and she hadn't been subject to any of her mother's matchmaking attempts.

"Quite," agreed Tornara. "So, tell me about this new man Elim's seeing. Who told you about him? Was it Edally? I can't believe I'm getting this third-hand. Mila's my own sister, you'd think she'd make sure I was aware-"

“Elim told me himself. He came over this morning to ask if he could bring his new man to Solstice dinner."

"And what did you tell him? He's only just met this man and he's already asking to bring him to Solstice? Does this person not have a family of his own to go to?" 

"I told him yes, of course! Ma, you _know_ that lots of people don't have families of their own to go to anymore," said Zella, deciding to focus on the easiest problem first. "It's no shame to be without ties through no fault of your own. Look at Acheen. If it weren't for me and the children he'd have nobody." 

"Well, that's true. We do have to be charitable to those less fortunate if we want to build a stronger Cardassia."

"Exactly, Ma. Like Castellan Lang said." Not exactly like Castellan Lang had said, but Zella would take what she could get.

"So what does this poor man do?"

"He's a doctor," said Zella, and braced for impact.

"A doctor!" Tornara wailed in despair. "What would a doctor possibly want with the son of a housekeeper? Elim's Service Class, no matter what his mother's employer tried to do for him, and he's going to get his heart broken, I know it. Either that or there's something terribly wrong with this doctor. Has Mila vetted him? Don't tell me, I already know the answer. Trust her to let Elim get away with doing whatever he wants. I know she's my sister, and I love her dearly, but if she has one fault it's that she never did take that boy firmly in hand."

"Ma, if I recall it was usually Edally and me who were out of hand as kids. We were the ones who got Elim in trouble. And anyway, I think Elim is old enough to make his own decisions about who he dates."

"Age has nothing to do with it, Zella, as you're well aware. Your generation has no respect for tradition. A man who's never been married needs protection and guidance from his elders when choosing a mate. All your modern ideas won't change that." Tornara sighed. "Just make sure this doctor is seated next to me at Solstice dinner so that _I_ can vet him. Promise me, sweetheart. If Mila won't take precautions for her boy, I'll have to do it."

"Okay, Ma," said Zella, mentally promising to make it up to Elim and his beau.

"I just hope Elim hasn't made him any promises yet."

"I don't know if he has, Ma." Zella was pretty sure some kind of promise had been exchanged, but her mother didn't need details.

"I just don't understand, Zella. He's only just back on Cardassia. Surely he can't have got engaged so quickly."

"Ma, I don't think he's en-"

"I know Mila would disagree, and you probably would too, but courtship rituals _matter_. They aren't just because we old ones want to stop you having fun, you know. They help make sure couples are compatible. That they can withstand the bad times as well as the good. I hope that his time on that space station amongst all those aliens hasn't made Elim forget our ways."

"Ma, about that."

"Yes?"

"There's something else you have to know about this doctor."

"Oh, no, what? Zella, don't keep your mother in suspense. Just tell me. He's not _divorced_ , is he?"

"No, Ma. I don't think so."

"He's still married to someone else? He's been in _prison_?"

"No. Ma, just listen! It's nothing bad."

"Then _what_ , Zella?"

"It's just...a bit of an unusual situation, that's all. But before I tell you, you should know that I have _never_ seen Cousin Elim so happy. Honestly, Ma. You know how repressed he is normally, but his cheek ridges were half-moons whenever he mentioned Doctor Ba-shir's name. Even the kids noticed."

"I'm sorry, what? What's the name?"

"Ba-shir. I think. I might have that wrong."

"Ba-shir? That's an unusual name. Is he from the Equatorial Range? How did they meet?"

"No, he's not from the Equatorial Range. Ma, Ba-shir's someone Elim met when he was living on Terok Nor."

"I didn't know there _was_ anybody else on Terok Nor after the Cardassians left."

"Well, did you think Elim was there all alone? There were plenty of other people. Kira Nerys, for example."

"Yes, well, of course there were people like Kira Nerys, but-"

"Ma." Zella had been softly leading her mother to the truth for long enough, and anyway, there was still a long list of things to do for the Solstice dinner tomorrow. Not to mention the smaller celebration with Acheen and the kids tonight. "Mother, Elim's new man is a human."

There was only silence from Tornara's end of the line.

"Ma? Don't freak out. He might be human but he seems to care a lot about Elim. Did you know Mila actually met him back when she was living on Arawath? Elim was sick or something and Ba-shir came to see Mila's boss on Elim's behalf. And you know how angry Mila's boss was at Elim back then. That's devotion. And he came here to Cardassia to be with Elim. Elim says he left a very good job with Starfleet. _And_ he's willing to come to _our_ family Solstice dinner. And meet _all_ of us. If that's not a sign of someone who'd do anything for his man I don't know what is."

Still more silence.

"Ma? Are we still connected?" 

"Yes, yes. Zella, I was only thinking. Does the human like tojal?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"That's what we're having, isn't it? It would be a shame if Elim's Ba-shir didn't enjoy the food."

"Ma, we're having a lot more than tojal. I'm sure he'll find something he likes. I imagine Elim's been getting him used to Cardassian food."

"Yes, you're probably right. Still, I wonder if I can make something _Federaji_ so he feels more at home. Oh! Zella?"

"Yes?"

"Put your Uncle Beten at the other end of the table from the human. And you'd better call Elim and tell him to warn his man that Beten _will_ bring up Setlik III."

"Will do, Ma." The toddler clamped to Zella's leg started to fuss, so she swept him up with one arm and adjusted the comm unit to her other ear. "Actually, can you do it? I'm sure Elim'd be delighted to hear from you. And you can ask him what Ba-shir likes to eat."

"That's an excellent idea, sweetheart. I'll do that now."

"Great! Ma, I've got to go," said Zella, as the fussing progressed into full-blown bawling. 

"See you tomorrow, Zella. Eleven o'clock?"

"Perfect. See you tomorrow, Ma," said Zella, and ended the communication.

"Shhhh, Mama's here, baby," Zella muttered, mind only half occupied with soothing the child as she tapped a hasty one-handed message into her comm unit: _got her firmly on yr side. she's planning to call you. determined to protect yr man from uncle beten_

The response came as she was typing the followup message; Elim must have been waiting for news. _Thank you, cousin. I knew we could count on you._

_anything for you, cousin. btw she wants to sit next to Bashir so prepare him to lie, if she finds out you're living together she'll have you married off before union day._

No immediate response was forthcoming, so Zella put the comm unit away to focus on more pressing matters. It was only later, as she was preparing for bed, that she checked her comms again.

_Spoke to your mother. Assured her he loves tojal, no need for Earth food, but think she will be needing your oven for 'pizza'. Apologies, could not dissuade. Seating arrangements fine, but no use him lying. We were already hoping for a spring wedding anyway. See you tomorrow, E_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! Kudos, comments, questions and further headcanons about Garak's family are very welcome!


End file.
